Shuffle Song Drabbles
by actuallycanadaswife
Summary: I basically press shuffle on my playlist and make stories on a bunch of songs. Very much angst and feels (I think), since my playlist is basically pro-angst and sadness. REQUESTS OPEN (all of these are awfully short; because you know me; I can't write anything longer than 500 words).
1. Cenadia (John Cena x Cenadia)

**R U Mine? -** ** _Arctic Monkeys_**

 _Margarets P.O.V_

I almost explode when I see John, walking up the aisle from the flight from America, landing 00:21 am. John Cena. My very only true love and destiny, right before my eyes. In real life.

For three years I've been waiting for this. Three years. Three years with only Skype:ing and texting and not feeling his literal touch.

So many years I wanted to feel his hands around my waist as they are right now, so many years I've dreamt about how his lips tasted. And now I finally get to know.

He doesn't even say 'hi'. He doesn't say anything, truth to be told. All he does is to kiss me.

All he does is to kiss me.

That sounds as if I'm disappointed that he doesn't do anything else. I only want him to kiss me. That's all I want. All I need to survive an extra three years. (Maybe not, because I want him to kiss me all the time from now on).

He's a great kisser, in case you didn't take any hints. And he has soft lips that caresses my mouth lovingly. And he tastes like bad airplane cashew nuts. I have never loved cashew nuts as much as I do now.

( **mmmm yes, much cheesy. such skills**.)

 **Don't you dare forget the sun - _Get Scared_**

( WARNING: self harm **o:** )

Margaret gazes upon the mess she's made in the bathroom. Blood lying still on the sink, looking almost beautiful, the red against the white.

She has the habit of locking the door every time, even though no one is home, and no one will be. It has been a while since anyone of her friends were to visit her, and the only one with the keys is John.

He wouldn't come though. It's not that he'd break the ice after many months (almost a year) of silence. He wouldn't come back anytime soon.

And she'd probably be gone by the time he did.

As she lifted the knife-blade to her wrist again, she heard some kind of banging on the apartment door. Probably some kind of seller. She wasn't going to open.

Margaret bit her lower lip as she pressed the blade to her wrist and just then she heard the door click open.

Could it be…?

"Margaret…?" a soft, kind of dark voice said outside the bathroom door. "Margaret are you in there?"

Her lips started to tremble as she heard his voice and tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Margaret, if you don't answer me, I'll bust the door", John said and she heard as he took his wrestling position. She backed as far away from the door as possible, curling up into a little ball. "On three", he continued. "One. Two. Three." He kicked the door, and it flew open (the lock wasn't that strong).

Margaret flinched as she sat there in her pajamas, small streams of blood running down her left wrist.

"Oh my God, Margaret-" John mumbled as he ran up to her, embracing her into a hug. He then looked down on her wrists, and she saw tears forming in his eyes. He didn't hold the tears back as he kissed her scarred arms, repeating 'I love you' over and over again.

 **Summer love - _One Direction_**

She didn't look at him as she was packing her suitcase.

John stood in the doorway, silently pleading to her to stay, but at the same time wanting her to leave. And she was.

Margaret turned to him, a sad smile on her face, looking pretty goddamned beautiful standing in the morning sun. "Good bye John."

And that was the last thing she ever said.


	2. AmeIce (America x Iceland)

**For you -** _ **Get Scared**_

Alfred never thought clearly when drunk. He would rant about society and he would say what he thought about different people (he once called Ivan a bitch in the presence of Natalia. It ended kind of ugly). Tonight was no exception.

He was out with Mathias at a bar, and since he'd been at a meeting with his fellow Noridcs, they tagged along.

Also including Emil.

The Icelandic boy sighed irritatedas he saw a drunken Alfred approach him.

He didn't drink (because he wasn't allowed to) and therefore had a perfectly functionating mind.

"Hey Erik~" Alfred slurred as he leaned towards the bar.

"My name is Emil", the teenager said, annoyed by that Alfred couldn't even remember the name of his next flirt victim.

"Mm right", Alfred mumbled, straightening his back.

"Anyways, you're hot", the American continued. "Very."

"Mm right", Emil snapped back. He wasn't in the mood for Alfred's -or anyones- bullshit. He made an attempt to walk away, but Alfred caught him and locked his arms around the Icelanders waist.

"Why don't you like me, Icey~?" the larger ( **p f f t** ) nation asked.

"Why should I?" he replied, trying to hide a smirk forming on his face.

"Then answer this instead; what's your type'a guy?"

"Who says I like guys?"

Alfred cocked an eyebrow and looked sceptically at the younger country.

Emil was quiet for a while, before continuing.

"They're supposed to be sweet, and fun and they're should actually love me", the Icelandic boy said. "But I still don't like gu-."

Suddenly, a pair of lips met his, cutting him off.

That's when he realised that Alfred wasn't drunk. No, not at all. He knew exactly what he was doing.

A drunk person never lies, but a sober Alfred lied even less.

"Well, lucky for you; I do love you."

 **How do you love someone -** _ **Ashley Tisdale**_

What was the feeling in her heart? The butterflies Emilia felt in her stomach whenever she saw Alfred. Was it love?

She could've asked Lukas, or Svea, for some kind of advice (because they knew pretty much about love, in her opinion), but she didn't. She didn't really trust them.

The only person she wanted to talk about her feelings towards Alfred F Jones was Alfred F Jones.

In the back of her head she could feel the way he'd kiss her jawline whenever she was feeling sad, or that she'd hug-attack him from behind at world meetings.

She had imagined at least 100 different dates with him.

But she never made the greater move. She never asked him out, or confessed to him.

Because in the back of her head, she knew he didn't like her. All because of some stupid Englishman called Arthur.

( **mmmmmmm yis feelsy** )

 **Change my mind -** _**One Direction**_

Amelia looked after Emilia as the Icelandic girl slowly started walking away, towards the gate to flight 1176 towards Iceland.

Emilia looked back for a mere second and gave a little wave. Her girlfriend waved back, smiling sadly. That was enough for Emilia to turn around and start running back.

"Emilia! What are you _doing_?!" Amelia screamed. The Icelandic nation took a final leap and jumped into Amelia's arms.

"You moron! You'll miss your flight!"

Emilia shook her head and kissed the American. "It doesn't matter", Emilia murmured into the kiss. "I'd rather stay with you. Forever, this time."


End file.
